Juguemos
by Witch Mix
Summary: -Estoy aburrido-Y que le propones al grandioso Lambo-san-Juguemos un juego. Prometo que te divertirás como nunca.-una sonrisa lasciva surco sus labios-En ese caso hagámoslo-Eso es lo que quería oír-. AU ShotaRebornxShotaLambo


**-¿Cómo llego Lambo-san a esto?**-suspiro Lambo Bovino. Un pequeño de 12 años de contextura frágil y un poco femenina, cabellos negros y ondulados, poseedor de un rostro de muñequita de ojos verdes y electrizantes. ¿Qué llevaba puesto? Bueno…

Estaba tapado con una chaqueta que le quedaba un poco grande ¿por que? Simple. Estaba desnudo. La chaqueta ni siquiera era de él. Era del tipo que estaba a su lado acostado en la suave pila de colchonetas profundamente dormido. Lo abofeteo suavemente en las mejillas para que despertase.

-**Baka-Reborn, despierte. Paro de llover**-siguió abofeteándolo hasta que de un movimiento sorpresivo, Reborn tomo su mano deteniéndola en el aire-**Baka-Reborn…**

-**Ya te escuche vaca estupida**-le contesto el chico que le ganaba por un curso. Reborn Arcobaleno, era un joven de 13 años con una contextura un poco más musculosa y alta que los demás de su edad, de cabellos azabaches en forma de ala de cuervo con unas peculiares patillas rizadas y ojos negros con un brillo dorado. Corrían los rumores de que ya estaba experimentado sexualmente. Y Lambo los comprobó hace una hora-**que ruidoso eres**.-comento mientras se estiraba un poco y se ponía su ropa-**Espera aquí, veré si te consigo algo que ponerte**-el pequeño asintió-**mas te vale no salir así, vaca estupida**-esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono amenazante digno de un asesino.

El sonido de la puerta del cuarto de instrumentos de educación física, la cual rechinó un poco, le hizo recordar hasta el mínimo detalle lo que pase hace unas horas.

Hace unas horas…

Lambo estaba estirándose un poco como calentamiento. Dentro de poco habría un pequeño torneo en el cual pensaba participar y quería dar todo lo que pudiese. El clima se ponía pesado pero no le dio importancia, estaba demasiado concentrado en la pista de obstáculos hasta que cayó al suelo con una de las trampillas de la pista.

-**Patético**-el pequeño se dio vuelta para encontrarse con su "sempai favorito"-**si haces eso en el torneo, llevaras al instituto a la derrota, vaquita tonta**-Reborn llevaba puesto el conjunto de educación física, compuesto de un pantalón largo azul como la chaqueta zapatillas blancas, ah, pero siempre acompañado de su inseparable fedora.-**por cierto, ¿Qué haces usando spats*?-**pregunto mientras ayudaba a levantar al niño-

-**Hm, es para que Lambo-san tenga mejor flexibilidad**-dijo una vez parado.

-**Te hace ver como una niña**-comento viéndolo de reojo. Los spats marcaban el redondo y lindo traserito de Lambo, aparte, la remera blanca que llevaba no era tan larga y se podía ver mejor de esa manera, lo curioso es que también llevaba puesto una medias de nylon hasta la rodilla. "Fetiche" fue la conclusión de Reborn-**aparte, ya todos se fueron ¿Por qué no te fuiste?-**

-**Para evitar que me molesten mientras entreno. La última vez que entrene con alguien, el muy gracioso me apretó una nalga**-se sobo el trasero recordando como le dolió aquel brusco pellizco-

-**Eh**-

-**Lo que escuchaste**-queriendo escapar de lo incomodo que se estaba poniendo la conversación, decidió seguir corriendo, pero rápidamente Reborn lo tomo del brazo y lo pego a su cuerpo-**Baka-Rebo-¡Agh!-**no logro terminar la oración, el susodicho le estaba apretando el trasero y se dedicaba a hacer movimientos con el mismo. Lambo trataba de alejarse pero siempre lo volvía a apegar a él.

-**Cuéntame ¿Quién te toco?-**su voz era fría. Siguió manoseando el culito del menor esperando respuesta-**contesta**-le dio un pellizco mas fuerte-

-**F-F-Fue ese i-idiota de Skull** -por más que se resistiera, aquella sensación extrañamente placentera lo debilitaba

Ese estupido, ya le daría una lección. Nadie se metía con lo que era suyo. Porque Lambo era suyo aunque el muy despistado no lo viera. Como buena vaquita domesticada que era, siempre iba con él en los recesos, siempre era el mas joven el que mejor le obedecía, siempre iba con él para que sea su tutor con lo que no entendía y aunque hablase a veces en tercera persona y en ocasiones era insufrible, siempre, pero siempre, el menor estaba con el en las buenas y en las malas. Pero había gente estupida en el mundo que no captaba el mensaje de propiedad. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer para que todo el mundo supiese que es suyo era…Marcarlo.

Y como disfrutaría haciéndolo.

-**Tan difícil era decírmelo**-procedió a dejar de manosear el trasero ajeno para poner sus manos en las mejillas de Lambo y apretarlas suavemente-**iré a dormir un rato al cuarto de educación física, despiértame cuando termines así nos vamos juntos**-el menor afirmo con la cabeza viendo como el mayor se marchaba a paso perezoso.

Siguió entrenando por al menos 15 minutos antes que empezase a llover de manera torrencial. Corrió hasta el cuarto donde dormía Reborn y se refugio ahí. Estaba demasiado empapado.

-**te dije que llovería**-Reborn estaba leyendo un libro, recostado en una pila de suaves colchonetas, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada al Bovino cuando entro-

**-¡No lo hiciste!**-lo miro con cierto enojo

**-¿Era necesario?-**finalmente le devolvió la mirada para contemplar como la remera se transparentaba dejando a la vista los adorables y rosas pezones de su vaquita. Luego miro los spats, los cuales se ajustaron más a su cuerpo logrando que se diera cuenta de un ligero detalle. Tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse**-¿estas usando bragas?**-no pudiéndose contener mas, estallo en risas-

**-¡C-Cállate! Es por una apuesta que perdió Lambo-san con Lampo-nii-**hizo una mueca diciendo que era todo lo que diría con respecto al asunto.

**-Bueno, no tienes por que enojarte. Ahora quítate la ropa-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-**

**-Veo que quieres morir por hipotermia, prometo que en tu funeral tendrás los honores que mereces**-dicho eso volvió a recostarse y leer-**a parte no tendrías que alarmarte, ambos somos hombres-**

**-No es eso. Pero una vez que me quite la ropa…**-

**-¿Qué te pondrás? Toma mi chaqueta**-procedió a quitársela dejando ver una remera blanca holgada. Se la tiro y Lambo la agarro en el aire.

**-Idiota**-y con un puchero, susurro un pequeño "Gracias"-

**-Hm, lo que sea**-retomo su libro, espiando con cautela al menor.

La escena parecía sacada de una película porno. Con movimientos eróticos y lentos, la vaquita procedió a sacarse la remera y las medias. Dejando para lo último los spats. Lentamente se los saco dejando ver sus cremosas y finas piernas y su excitante culito, el cual estaba cubierto por las deliciosas bragas blanco inmaculado. Mierda, Reborn podía sentir como su pene empezaba a pararse, para disimularlo se sentó en una parte de la colchoneta como indio y se cubrió la zona con el libro. Lambo se sentó en el otro extremo ya con la chaqueta abrochada. De la nada se escucho un potente rayo haciendo que el pequeño temblase, por consecuencia del rayo, la luz en el cuarto se apago, y como única luz tenian el brillo natural que daba la lluvia proyectado por la gran ventana del cuarto.

**-Se ve que lloverá un buen rato**-comento Lambo para generar una conversación, fracasando en el intento**-Baka-Reborn, ¿esta todo bien?-**se acerco gateando hasta su sempai y se sentó pegado al mencionado.

**-Estoy aburrido-**

**-Y que le propones al grandioso Lambo-san-**

**-Juguemos un juego. Prometo que te divertirás como nunca.-**una sonrisa lasciva surco sus labios-

**-En ese caso hagámoslo-**

**-Eso es lo que quería oír-**

Reborn se abalanzo sobre el pequeño depositando besos bruscos por todo su cuello, con una mano empezó a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta mientras que con la otra le tocaba nuevamente el trasero. Su sonrisa se ensancho al ver la cara de confusión del niño. Tomando las caderas ajenas empezó a simular penetraciones suaves y gozaba de la deliciosa fricción de sus erecciones por sobre la tela, porque Lambo ya se había excitado. Le agarro el rostro y le dio un beso húmedo, provocando que ambas lenguas inicien una batalla que el mayor gano, uniéndolos un erótico hilillo de saliva.

Termino de desnudar a la vaquita y comenzó a jugar con los rosaditos pezones que se veían apetitosos. Empezó chupando uno mientras que con el otro lo masajeaba con su pulgar para luego apretarlo y estirarlo ligeramente.

**-¡Ah!...Aaaw~…R-Reborn i-idiota-**Lambo se dejaba hacer. Hasta que el mayor tomo una de sus manos y la dirigió a su erección y lo obligo a apretarla. Pudo sentir lo duro que estaba su sempai.

-**Tu me pones así vaquita tonta-**empezó a mover la mano ajena masturbándose**-solo tu me pones así-**Lambo se ruborizo mas, pero pronto dejo de sentir la dureza del miembro y su mano fue liberada solo para ver que Reborn se estaba desnudando, desvió rápidamente la mirada avergonzado algo que capto el otro y sonrió ligeramente-**Lambo, ven aquí. Rápido-**

El Bovino se acerco a él y Reborn, levantándolo de las caderas, lo puso en sus piernas donde sus erecciones se rozaron levemente.

**-Ahora, la siguiente parte del juego. Dame tu mano-**su voz se escuchaba ronca de la lujuria. Obedientemente, Lambo le entrego su mano para que esta vez aprisionaran juntas las dos erecciones, las cuales estaban goteando ya el liquido pre-seminal.

Empezaron con movimientos lentos acompañados de sus caderas. Reborn manipulo las manos de Lambo para masajear de arriba abajo sus penes, los movimientos fueron aumentando con el tiempo y Reborn comenzó a pellizcar el trasero del menor. Tomándolo de las caderas con ambas manos mientras Lambo seguía masturbándolos, se acostó nuevamente en las colchonetas con el pequeño encima de él.

-**R-Reborn-baka, Lambo-san se siente raro **-

El mayor pudo ver que su vaquita se vendría pronto, así que tomo la erección ajena y cuando Lambo se corrió, mancho su propio cuerpo. Quedando una visión extremadamente pornografía para el de patillas rizadas, el cual tuvo que contener su orgasmo. Se quería venir dentro del chico.

**-Desgraciado, explica que es esta cosa**-exclamo al ver su semen cubriendo su pecho, se había corrido fuerte. Con su dedo índice tomo un poco de la viscosa sustancia y la probo, se ruborizo y corrió la mirada-**s-sabe raro, pero a Lambo-san le gusta**-.

Ese fue el colmo. Reborn tomo a Lambo y lo puso debajo suyo, abriéndolo de piernas. Dirigió su mano hacia el rostro del Bovino y le mostró tres dedos.

-**chupalos**-pero en respuesta recibió un gruñido-fuiste manso hasta ahora, no te pongas recio-

**-Mete eso en la boca de Lambo-san y te los arranco**-pese a que la mirada era de enfado, el adorable sonrojo le quitaba dureza, haciéndolo ver como un pequeño niño que acababa de ser regañado.

**-entonces te va a doler más-**

**-¿Qué va a doler mas? No creas que puedes engañarme-**Reborn se encogió de hombros, y con un poco de preocupación dirigió su pulgar a la entradita virginal de Lambo, el cual lo miraba expectante. Suspirando, metió ligeramente el pulgar adentro, podía sentir como lo apretaba**-¡Sacalo! ¡Sacalo ahora! ¡Duele mucho, Reborn, sacalo!-**el ardor en su parte inferior no se había hecho esperar, sin lubricación el ardor era horrible y empezó a llorar. Al ver las lágrimas, Reborn salio**.-D-Duele-**el mayor lo beso nuevamente mientras el dolor disminuía un poco-**…**-lo dijo tan bajito que Reborn no entendió

**-¿Qué dijiste?-**

**-Que los chupare. Así que hazlo rápido antes de que Lambo-san se arrepienta**-viendo que dio el brazo a torcer, nuevamente le acerco los tres dedos, los cuales metió a su boca y se dedico a succionar y lamer ante la atenta mirada del Arcobaleno. Cuando sintió que ya estaban demasiado húmedos, Reborn los retiro haciendo que un hilo de saliva le siguiera. Cuando iba a meter el primer dedo, se sorprendió al ver que Lambo lo abrazo encajándole las uñas en la espalda-**si me duele, te haré doler por igual-**Reborn asintió como si no le importara y empezó a meter el primer dedo húmedo, sintiendo como de a poco se profundizaban las uñas de Lambo en su espalda.

Ya que esta vez la invasión era lubricada, el ardor era menos doloroso. Pasados unos minutos empezó a mover el dedo en círculos en compás con los gemidos de Lambo para hacer que entre otro pero esta vez haciendo tijeras, expandiendo la calida entrada, y con el tercero simulo pequeñas penetraciones que hacían que el pequeño gimiera el nombre del mayor.

**-Creo que ya estas listo**-Lambo lo miro interrogante-podría decirse que esta es la ultima parte del juego-se puso entre las piernas del joven**-¡Ah! Casi me olvido, una vez que termine esto, estarás atado a mi. Serás mío y solo mío. ¿Alguna pregunta?-**

Se provoco un silencio en donde solo se escuchaba la lluvia caer.

**-Tu… ¿También serás…de…Lambo-san?**-la excitación no lo dejaba hablar claramente. Después de formular aquella pregunta cerró los ojos de la vergüenza.

**-….Si, también seré tuyo-**

Lambo abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras Reborn procedía a entrar. El gemido de dolor no se hizo esperar mientras poco a poco, todo su miembro estuvo dentro de la vaquita. Mientras esperaba que Lambo se acostumbrase a su miembro, podía sentir las deliciosas paredes anales que le asfixiaban su erección, los suaves gemidos de placer que lanzaba la deliciosa boquita del menor, sus uñas clavándose mas en su espalda, dándole cierto placer masoquista al mayor.

Cuando sintió que Lambo empezaba a moverse buscando más de aquella caliente fricción, se movió de manera lenta y suave para no lastimarlo.-**Ahh~ ¡Ah! aaw~..Mmmm Reborn-b-baka, h-hazlo mas rápido, a Lam-¡Ah! Lambo-san le gusta como se siente-**

**-Como desees**-su voz ya estaba profunda y ronca de lo erótico y pornográfico que era el acto que estaban haciendo. Salio de él y se sentó en las colchonetas, agarro a Lambo y lo sentó de golpe en su erección logrando que el pequeño lanzase un sonoro gemido acallado por un trueno. Empezó a mover sus caderas haciendo que las embestidas comenzaron a ser mas profundas y rápidas y Reborn aprovecho para mordisquear y estirar con sus dientes los duros pezones del Bovino, el cual solo atinaba a agarrar por los cabellos al mayor e incitarlo a continuar con esa exquisita labor. Al cabo de unos minutos, Reborn se empezaba a cansar de mover las caderas y Lambo, al ver esto, recostó al de patillas rizadas en la colchoneta y posando sus manos sobre el ligeramente marcado pecho de Reborn, empezó a subir y bajar sobre el falo del Arcobaleno, montándolo, haciendo que lanzará gemidos roncos y pronunciara el nombre del pequeño en señal de que le gustaba lo que hacia**-la vaquita nos salio lujuriosa**-dijo posando una mano en la cadera de Lambo para que la penetración sea mas profunda y con la otra masturbarlo, haciendo que nuevamente mojase su pecho con su semen, inclusive esta vez se corrió mas fuerte ya que había llegado un poco al cuello.

Sintiendo que se venía, coloco a Lambo debajo suyo y levanto sus piernas para ponerlas sobre sus hombros y sostenerlas mientras Lambo le abrazaba el cuello y lo atraía para iniciar un beso húmedo.

Con unas estocadas mas, Reborn libero su semilla en el interior de Lambo de manera fuerte y ambos lanzaron un fuerte gemido opacado por otro trueno. El mayor salio del interior del Bovino y pudo ver como ligeramente su semen salía de la entradita del pequeño, bastante exhausto por la actividad reciente, no le tomo importancia y se dejo caer al lado de su hermoso sumiso, no sin antes tomar la chaqueta la cual no estaba muy lejos y tapar al niño, el cual jugo un corto rato con las patillas rizadas de su sempai para luego acomodarse en su pecho y caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Reborn sonrió contemplando con ternura a su vaquita tonta, lo abrazo y se quedo dormido.

Presente

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de nuevo lo hizo volver a la realidad. Reborn entro nuevamente y traía lo que parecía ser un uniforme de educación física pero sin la chaqueta, unas bolsas y… ¿Toallitas húmedas?

**-Estas de suerte, me costo entrar nuevamente y hallar esto.-**recogió la ropa mojada y la puso dentro de una bolsa, luego se acerco a Lambo y se arrodillo frente a el-**ábrete de piernas-**la orden hizo que Lambo se ruborizara.

**-Lambo-san se niega-**se cruzó de brazos y lo miro fijamente.

**-No decías eso cuando estabas muy ocupado gimiendo debajo mío-**respondió con una sonrisa socarrona-**además, cuando te levantes posiblemente el semen caiga de tu entrada manchando tus hermosas piernas y el suelo, así que prefiero limpiarte para evitar todo eso**-viendo que tenia razón, Lambo procedió a abrirse de piernas y Reborn, con las toallitas húmedos, empezó a limpiar el semen que había salido del interior del pequeño y luego comenzó con lo que quedaba adentro-**vaya, ahora estas mas holgadito y abierto, eso facilita un poco la cosa-**se rió ligeramente al ver la molesta cara de su vaquita**-ya esta-**puso las toallitas en la otra bolsa y la desecho en el basurero que convenientemente había en la habitación**-ahora vistete-**

Lambo se puso las bragas pero cuando se iba a levantar, sintió un abominable dolor en su parte trasera y grito de dolor, alertando a Reborn quien rápidamente se puso a su lado.

**-Duele Reborn, a Lambo-san le duele**-se abrazo al mayor con lagrimillas en los ojos-

**-Debe ser por lo mucho y duro que te penetre**-Lambo se quedo de piedra. A veces Reborn era demasiado directo-

**-Entonces esto es tú culpa. Hazte responsable-**

**-Esta bien, te ayudare a vestirte, aunque honestamente prefiero quitarte la ropa a ponértela-**como respuesta recibió un débil puñetazo en el brazo-

Con delicadeza le coloco el uniforme, aunque uno que otro quejido de dolor escapaba-ahora que lo pienso mejor vaca estupida ¿Podrás caminar?-interrogo el mas alto-

**-No seas idiota, Reborn idiota. Lambo-san todavía conserva su orgullo**-orgullo que se fue con el primer paso que dio seguido de un gemido de dolor.

**-ven aquí vaca idiota. Te cargare**-agarró al Bovino y lo cargo al estilo princesa-**tengo suerte de que seas liviano, pese a que comes como para pesar tranquilamente mas de 100 kilos-**y como respuesta, Lambo le jalo con fuerza de las patillas.

**-¡Cállate, Reborn-baka! Recuerda que ahora le perteneces al grandioso Lambo-san y debes ser más educado-**

**-Lo haré cuando dejes de hablar en tercera persona. Aparte, tú también me perteneces ahora, para siempre-**dicho lo ultimo, besó al menor.

Que extraña manera de decirla a tu pareja que la amas.


End file.
